My Sister, My Friend
by ForgottenOncePromised
Summary: This is a One-Shot Song Fic. to the song 'My Sister, My Friend' by the country artist Reba McEntire. Takes place in modern Tokyo. Kagome and Kikyou are sisters. Watch as Kagome calls Kikyou, her sister, and takes a small trip down memory lane. This story is a 'Lovin' You Is Fun' insert - 1/6 planned.


_**A/N: Hello! Here is a One-Shot Song Fic. to the song 'My Sister, My Friend' by Reba McEntire. I was listening to this song while working on a challenge for Dokuga. I was typing and while typing in the middle of a sentence, this idea came to and I started to type it right then and there. I then looked at what I was writing and thought: 'What the...?'. But I couldn't leave it alone. So I open a new window, and here's the end product! I would like to give a big shout out 'thank you' to ****Countess Millarca for her wonderful beta-ing! Thank you so very much! Please Read and Review!  
**_

_******-Forgotten!  
**_

_******Summary: Watch as Kagome calls Kikyou, her sister, and takes a small trip down memory lane.  
**_

* * *

While walking in the park, a woman of twenty years of age saw a couple of girls around the age of six chasing each other. _I remember being like that_, she thought nostalgically.

Soon the two girls were rolling and laughing on the ground.

_I remember being like that, Kikyou… Do you?_ She thought again, as she longingly remembered far away memories of another happier time.

–.*.–

"_Kikyou!" A little raven haired, __blue eyed girl shouted from the ground where she had fallen with tears forming in her eyes. __Said twin stopped and turned around, looking back at her little sister, before running back over to her._

"_Kagome, what happened?" Kikyou asked once she got there, holding out her hand._

"_I tripped…"Kagome whimpered, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes, while reaching out to grab her sister's hand._

"_Silly Kagome…" She said with a smile, when their hands met._

She turned away from the scene before her, blue eyes shining, her raven hair blowing lightly in the cold breeze, as she continued on her way home. Though it was only the beginning of November, it was rather chilly out that day.

–.*.–  
_**Hey girl, it's me. I just called to tell you "hi"  
Call me when you get this  
Haven't talked lately, so hard to find the time  
Give the boys a big kiss  
Tell them that I miss them  
By the way, I miss you too**_

_**I was thinking just today  
About how we used to play  
Barbie dolls and make-up  
Tea parties, dress up  
I remember how we'd fight  
We make up and laughed all night  
Wish we were kids again  
My sister, my friend  
**_–.*.–

When she reached her apartment and after taking her shoes and coat off, she glanced around her home. Her gaze landed on her cell phone, which she had forgotten on the other side of the room by the window. Suddenly, she had this overwhelming urge to call her older twin sister. Walking over, she picked it up and just stared at it for a moment. She hadn't talked to her sister in months. Not after the fight they had the last time; they'd seen each other once. Looking back on it now, it had really been a stupid fight, too.

Before she could chicken out, she dialed her sister's number quickly, before pressing send. She listened as it rang and rang, before the answering machine picked up.

"_You've reached the Takahashi residence. We're sorry but we're unable to come to the phone right now. Please leave a message, with your name and number, and we'll get back to you as soon as we can. Thank you._" Beep.

She hesitated. _What was she going to say?_ She thought before looking out the window at the grey and cloudy sky. That was all it took for the words to come.

"Hey, sis. It's me, Kagome. I just called to say 'Hi'. Call me when you get this, tell Bank and the kids I said 'Hi' to them as well. Give them a hug and kiss for me, and tell them that I miss them."

She then paused momentarily.

"I miss you, too, Kikyou." She whispered softly.

She paused again. "I was coming home just now, to get my cell. I forgot it again, you know? Silly Kagome," she before she laughed, but she could tell it sounded forced even in her own ears.

"Anyway… I saw these two beautiful little girls playing in the park today. They were chasing each other and I couldn't help but think of all the times we would chase each other when we were their age. How we would play dress up and put make up on each other – even though we didn't know what we were doing. Oh! Let's not forget how we would have tea parties and drag dad into them, making him sit down with all of our dolls, at the table with mom laughing from the door, while holding Souta. How we would fight when we got a little older, then apologize and hang out and stay up all night…"

She paused again, placing her hand on the window. It was cold to the touch.

"Sometimes… like now I guess… sometimes I wish we were kids again, and could do it all over again."

–.*.–  
_**Oh yeah, before I forget I met someone  
I think I really like him  
I was wondering if I'm jumping the gun  
By going out on a limb  
And invite him home for Christmas  
To meet the family**_

_**Seem like just yesterday**_  
_**You brought home, old what's his name?**_  
_**He had been drinking**_  
_**What were you thinking?**_  
_**After dinner he passed out**_  
_**We can laugh about it now**_  
_**We've learned a lot since then**_  
_**My sister, my friend**_

–.*.–

"Oh, yeah, before I go, I have something to tell you!" She exclaimed, excitedly.

"I met someone a couple months ago! His name is Sesshomaru, and I think I really like him. We met at a book store. I was trying to reach something and he was just walking by and saw me. Next thing I saw was an arm reaching for the book, I was trying to get. I turned around, to see who it was, and was met with the sight of him handing it to me."

She paused, once again, with a soft smile on her face.

"We sat down and talk for a while. Next thing I know we're exchanging numbers and going to get coffee, which then, lead to small dates, here and there these last couple of months."

She paused once again… for the last time.

"Can I ask you something, Sis? I was wondering would I be jumping the gun, if I were to go out on a limb, and ask him to come with me when I come home for Christmas and meet the family? I remember when you brought home, that guy one year. Oh, what was his name? Inu-something or other… Inuyasha! That's it! He had been drinking… I remember that I kept asking myself, 'What were you thinking?', and how after dinner he passed out on the couch and Souta drew on his face with a black marker. Looking back on it now, we can laugh about it." She said laughing, truly laughing, at the memory.

She sighed, causing the window in front of her to fog up a bit.

"We've learned a lot since then haven't we, Friend?" She asked aloud, not really expecting an answer.

–.*.–  
_**Do you think you could come and see me sometime soon?  
We could just hang out like we used to  
It's late and I should go  
But I can't hang up the phone  
Until I tell you  
What I don't tell you enough  
Even though at times it seemed  
We were more like enemies  
I'd do it all again  
My sister, my friend  
**_–.*.–

"It's been a while since the last time we really sat down and talked, hasn't it? We should get together sometime, soon. I could go up there, or you could come down here." She suggested before sighing again and glancing at the clock on the other wall.

"I have to get back to work soon. My break is almost over. But I can't hang up the phone just yet, not until I tell you what I don't enough. Even though at times it seemed we were more like enemies, I'd do it all over again. You're my sister, and at times, my best friend. Love ya, sis!" She finished before ending the call.

Looking back out the window and up at the sky, a young woman with raven hair and blue eyes, named Kagome Higurashi, smiled. Before putting on her coat and shoes and leaving her apartment – this time _with_ her cell phone. _My Sister…My Friend._

–.*.–

"_Kikyou!" A little raven haired, __blue eyed girl shouted from the ground where she had fallen with tears forming in her eyes__. Said twin stopped and turned around, looking back at her little sister, before running back over to her._

"_Kagome, what happened?" Kikyou asked once she got there, holding out her hand to Kagome._

"_I tripped…"Kagome whimpered, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes, while reaching out to grab her sister's hand._

"_Silly Kagome…" She said with a smile, when their hands met._

_While, unbeknownst to them, their parents watched the two of them, smiling. They were Sisters, and at times… Best Friends._

**_A/N: The last name I gave Kikyou, Takahashi, was completely unintentional. I was just looking through different last names, and came across that one. I didn't think about it till I went through it once I posted it and then thought why that name sounded familiar – Rumiko Takahashi. I would like to also give a big shout out to all those people who have a sister – whether they are close or not, younger or older _****_–_** they are your sister, spend some time with them! You never know what what kind of bond you can have with them, till you spend some time with them! I would also like to dedicate this to my older sister. Love you, Jay**_–_**Jay!


End file.
